Trip Partner
by sekiho-chan
Summary: Ayako prepared a little trip for them. Mitsui wants the kitsune to be his partner during the trip. But on the way, he stumbles upon some unpleasant stuff. ;) (MitRu)


**Trip Partner**

110304 (c) Akiko

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD

A/N: My first MitRu fic :) This one's for Reine chiy0 who influeced me in being a MitRu/RuMit fan. XD

Warning: Lotsa swear words ahead. XD But it's bearable, in a way. Not to worry. :)

* * *

_**!- Hisashi Mitsui's POV -!**_

Oh God. Another boring day is ahead of me. On with my daily routine-- wake up, take a bath, breakfast, then there's school which meant.. practice. The only thing I'm looking forward to. Or, is it _the only_ thing? Whatever. I'm fucking late and I need to get my lazy ass going if I don't want Akagi to pound me to death.

When I arrived at our gym, I can hear eager whispers and buzzing all over. And I stood there half-shocked when I saw a boy with a gravity-defying black hair, together with his team mates, that is. What the hell is going on here?

"Just in time, Mitsui." I heard a familiar voice from the entrance of the gym which belongs to Akagi.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Listen up, guys! Settle down please." said Ayako over the crowd of basketball players gathered inside Shohoku's gym. Yes, basketball players from Shohoku AND _Ryonan_.

"Okay. So Coach Anzai and I agreed with Ryonan's manager to send you guys on a little field trip before your match. You know.. For you to lighten up a bit."

"A field trip!? The heck!? That's for babies, Ayako!" sneered out the arrogant red head, Sakuragi Hanamichi. That insolent brat.

"You're going to take that back once we get there, Sakuragi." assured Ayako hoping to shut him up.

"Or better yet, just keep your ass glued here and don't come to the trip with us." I added as I laughed at his now-steaming big, and I mean BIG, red head.

"Here are the details of the trip." started Ayako handing out some papers. "If you haven't got anymore questions, I'm off now. I still have to prepare my stuff. Oh, and by the way, you have only one day to prepare everything-- your stuff, yourselves and your partner. One day to prepare, okay? Ja!"

And she walked off. I was in awe as I saw the details of the trip. But what struck me the most was the word 'partner'. Am I going to wait for _them_ to ask me? Or do I have to make the first move? Who's going to be my partner? Or rather.. Who do I _want_ as my partner?

As I walked home, I was thinking about the whole partner thing. And one boy came into my mind. The over boring, monotonous ice prince, Kaede Rukawa. Hell, yeah. I've got the hots for him. How I wish to pierce through that bastardic coldness of his that's greatly annoying me and I bet, everyone around him too. Except for his crazed fangirls-- they're blind and stupid. On the way, I saw hiim.. With Sendoh!? The fuck!? I was almost about to _steal_ Kaede from him, but I froze on the spot when I heard..

"So I'll call you later then. Ja!"

.. from the porcupine dope with a wink to the dull as ever ice prince. After the stupid porcupine had left, I approached the monotonous bastard and asked him "So.. Do you have a partner already for the trip?"

He barely shurgged. A very cold, stiff and boring shrug. And as we began to walk, I asked him "What about that Sendoh guy? Didn't he just ask you?"

"He didn't, sempai."

Eh? Then what was their conversation a while ago all about? I didn't want to look nosy, which I'm definitely not, in front of him so I shook the thought aside. To hell with that. As long as he doesn't have a partner yet and I _am _going to be his partner. Hopefully, not only in the trip. Hehe.

"I'll be off then, Rukawa. See you tomorrow." then I walked off.. happily. I knew I was going to get him as my date. Er, partner, rather. Whatever. As soon as I got home, I slumped on my bed and napped for a while.

!- Later on -!

I woke up at 8:00 in the evening. So much for a nap. Holy shit! I have to call Kaede! Fuck. That porcupine could've called him decades ago before me. Oh man. I grabbed my phone and I hastily dialed his number, abusing the damn keypad of my damn phone.

Beep.. beep.. beep.. was all I heard which meant that the phone is fucking busy. Great.

* * *

Ring.. ring.. ring.. goes Kaede's phone. It was already 10:00 pm for goodness' sake. If their phone had still been busy, I would've killed myself. Heck, it wasn't busy, but no one's answering the damn thing! What's the point of calling!? Oh well.. I was about to hang up until..

"Hello?" he spoke at the other end of the line, with a sleepier than ever voice.

"Hey Rukawa.."

"Mitsui-sempai?"

"Sorry for calling you up this late. I fell asleep a while ago and your phone has been busy for the past two hours already."

"Why did you call?"

"Well, I was wondering if that por-- Sendoh already had your approval of being his partner."

"Sendoh?"

"Yeah. He asked you, right?"

Okay, so I sounded like Kaede's stalker. So what?

"Asked? Yes. Approve? No."

Is that a 'no' or a 'not yet'? I wondered irritably at the dullness now blending with my fear of being rejected by this boring dude.

"Eh?" I asked again, wanting to confirm.

"I couldn't decide yet."

"So you kept him hanging on a cliff? Haha. Anyway.. So, are you going to agree to be his partner?"

"I don't know."

"Oh.. okay then. Let me know if you say 'yes' to him, okay?"

"Why?"

I hesitated. But if I want this oh-so-boring kitsune, I can't let my so called 'im-a-coward' ego get in the way.

"Because, Kaede Rukawa." and

A deeeeeeeeeeeeep breath.

".. I want _you_ to be my partner."

"Okay. I'll let you know, sempai."

"Bye. Have a good er, sleep? Haha. See you in practice tomorrow."

"Hn."

And we both hung up. So much for that night. Man, was I sleepy. ZzzzZZZzzzZZZZzzZZzzzz...

!- The Next Day -!

Oh fuck. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was a Sunday and because Akagi is enjoying the feeling of torturing souls, he held a Sunday practice. Grrr. I went to Shohoku's gym, dragging my feet along. I'd rather cut them off at the moment than attend the practice. But one thing hit me hard on the head. Ryonan was there to practice with us and I want to know if that damn porcupine is flirting with Kaede somewhere. I ran inside snapping out of my im-as-pissed-as-hell mood as I opened the door.

"What a great entrance, Mistui! You're late, you moron!" shouted Sakuragi across the gym.

"Who're you calling moron, MORON!" I shot back. Whatever. I have no time to have a senseless fight with him. I rushed inside the locker room and there I saw Kaede.. pinned on the wall with Sendoh as his, let's see, bastardic, goddamned, fucking, hentai rapist. And they were in a rather disturbing position. VERY disturbing at that. My bad for not putting the term "VERY".

During the whole practice, I was furious. No one even dared to argue with me that day. Not even Sakuragi. Maybe it was because of my very obvious furiosity. At the end of our so called 'practice', Ayako came in, I'm guessing because of some reminders.

"That was one great practice guys! Before you go home, I want to remind you about the trip tomorrow. I hope you're already set. So I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye!" and she waved at us headng to Coach Anzai. Yeah, right. I'm betting I'm going to have the time of my life tomorrow watching Sendoh and Kaede going at it. Those bastards.

When I arrived home, I went to my room right away. Heck, I still have to pack my things. Boy, am I excited. Ha. Yeah right.

Ring.. ring.. goes my phone. I looked at it not wanting to answer. That's probably just some stupid prank caller and I'm damn busy so I couldn't entertain whoever is on the other line. After about fifteen annoying rings, it stopped. Oh shit. What if that was Kaede? That's fucking impossible. He's probably at Sendoh's place right now having hot sex with him. I still couldn't get that horrible thing off my mind. That _thing _I saw a while ago. Sheesh. Bastards.

!- On the day of the freaking trip.. -!

I walked by myself to our meeting place. It was 5:00 am and I'm walking all alone looking like an ex-convict whose world has just ended. When I arrived there, I saw Ayako, Akagi, Kogure and Coach Anzai. Those early birds. I greeted them with a dull 'Good morning.' and an insignificant nod. I stepped inside the private bus Coach Anzai especially reserved for our trip. I settled at the very back seat. Hell, I wanted to stay away from everyone. They can call me a retarded loner, for all I care.

Soon, my team mates and some Ryonan crap began to fill the bus. First up, the i-think-im-the-king-of-the-world Sakuragi followed by Miyagi. I guess those two morons are partners. Holy crap. Here comes Sendoh and he's with-- no wait. He's _without _Kaede? I thought he was just waiting for the ice prince to arrive, but that thought blew off when I saw him settle on a seat in the front part of the bus with one of his team mates. Where's Kaede then?

And the answer came about. There he was entering the bus. I guess he was the last one to arrive because the moment he did, the bus began to move already. Whatever. Who could be his partner? He walked ever-so-dully.. to where? Oh fuck. To me!? He stood there beside the seat where my ass is currently glued to.

"Sempai?" he spoke, looking at the empty seat beside me.

"Rukawa? What are you doing here?"

"Can I sit here?"

I looked at him, dumbfounded. Idiot, Hisashi! Rawr.

"I.. Sure."

And so he did. I was a bit nervous and shocked at the same time. I didn't know what to do. I suck at opening conversations when it comes to this almighty king of boredom. I was afraid I'd bore to hell with him. Crap.

"I thought Sendoh's your partner?"

"Hn." he shook his head still with a very _dull _look. Man, was that even considered as an expression?

"So.."

"I want you to be my partner, sempai."

_The hell!? Why didn't you tell me earlier!? Didn't you realize that I spent the whole night thinking about stuff on how to be a loner!? And here you are now, in front of me, wanting to be my trip partner. I---.. _My thoughts were cut off when he spoke, yet again. Unbelieavable. Him, Kaede Rukawa? Talk? Toldya.

"I called you last night but you didn't asnwer your phone."

.. and an answer it was. Could he read minds? Oh well. I can't believe we're actually having a conversation.

"Forget that. I want_ you _Kaede.. badly, desperately." I whispered ever so gently in his ear.

I went closer.. and closer.. and closer..

.. and I pulled him into a kiss. Yum. His lips were delicious. And with the fact that he actually kissed back, I knew he wanted me too. And that his love for me equals to my love for him. Yuck. How cheesy, my thoughts are. Whatever. Oh goodness.. The way he kisses me flashes the words 'supple, passionate, untouched, innocent and definitely h-o-t' in my head. Who cares if our 'public display of affection rating' is as high as 101? To hell with them. I could tell that Sakuragi, Miyagi and the rest of them are nosebleeding like hell at the sight. I couldn't care less. Ice prince, eh? To hell with that nick name. Because this Kaede Rukawa is definitely the hottest dude I have ever known.

And now, the ice prince is my partner. And as I expected-- okay, okay.. half-expected, not anymore as _just_ a trip partner.

_**O w a r i :)**_


End file.
